Photo Booth
by NoviceCreed
Summary: inspired from allahdammit's artwork CC photo booth on deviantart and her other College Castes art works. Contains AltMal Altair/Malik Boy/Boy. Collab story.


**Hello, my name is Malik Al-Sayf, I'm somewhat a nerd and I go to Creed High... and I have a crush on the school most popular guy Altair. **Today, while I was talking to my friend, Shaun Hastings** Altair and his gang walked by in the corridor... and I think I was staring at him **for a moment, he turned around** and I think our eyes locked and I swear I died for a second. **Those eyes **are so hot, **warm gold;** they make me feel like I'm melting. **He smirked at me too, even if it was just a small smirk. I must have blushed...** I think he stopped, but I'm not sure because Shaun chose just that moment to smack me on the head with a book **and when I looked back, he had already turned and started walking again**. I would really like to talk to him and get to know him, but I'm just too shy I guess **and what would he possibly see in a guy like me,** I mean I'm just a nerd. **And he's the most popular guy in school.** The next lesson Shaun wasn't there** but Altair and his gang there **and I just looked down in my book, trying to ignore what he was doing, I didn't have the courage to look up when I was alone. **Then I heard the chair beside me move** and I wondered if Shaun might be back so I looked up **and there He was. Altair**. Altair fucking Ibn-La'Ahad. **He sat down in the chair, dumping his bag on the desk** and he was looking at me with a sexy smirk while doing so **"Well, Hello there..." he said, while having that smirk on his lips** and I couldn't help but quickly run away, I'm such a coward... **The next time he spoke to me, I was working on my laptop** and I swear to god my cheeks flushed bright red **when I suddenly heard "Heeeey"... I didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged too. **I just looked at my clock and said I needed to rush and I think that annoyed him. **If I wasn't mistaken, I heard him make a dissatisfied noise **and it only made me run faster. **The time after that, I was doing the biology assignment **and I heard the chair next to me creak, **I packed my things faster than I've ever done** and just got out of my chair before he could even say anything **I think I heard him Stuttering a greeting **and I quickly turned to see him head desk. **Then I once again fled the field. *sigh* **the day after that I was walking in the corridor **when suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist** and I was slammed against the wall**

"Gotcha!" Altair said with triumph in his voice **and I swear my face was burning. He was so close**. "Well, well, well..." he sounded So. Hot. **And he leaned even closer and I couldn't help but that that maybe, just MAYBE he would kiss me** **and then I knew I needed to escape. **He put his other hand on the wall, close to my face. "Nowhere to run this time, eh?" and I just stared into those golden eyes. **I needed to get out before I did something stupid and before I even could think I **shouted "YOUR HOODIE IS TASTELESS!" **and I saw the shock on his face and knew I had him distracted, and ran for it. After a week, I thought I really had hurt his feelings**, but then, at Friday lunchtime **while I was reading and eating at the same time for some stupid reason** I heard someone sit down on the chair beside me. Putting his hand on the back of my char, he greeted me "Hey, Malik". **He looked really anxious and I kind of felt bad for running away from him the last week...** "I just... er…" he started, and I noticed how nervous he actually was. "Come on a date with me." He said **and I couldn't believe my ears... so I just froze, still chewing and all. "What?"** **I said** and Altair Ibn-La fucking-'Ahad put his head on my shoulder, pretty much squealing "GOD, you're so ADORABLE!" **and I just didn't understand what was so adorable with that. It was more embarrassing for me.** He practically snuggled my shoulder **and I couldn't help but say yes to him when he was acting like that**, **so he asked for my cellphone number** I gave it to him, and he said he'd call me tomorrow **and as he promised he did, and Kadar stared at me ask I picked up my phone and my heart practically leapt out of my chest**. We agreed on meeting up down at the mall, by the photo both **and I left my breakfast and went to get ready and Kadar was asking me why but I just flipped him off**. As I arrived, he was already waiting for me, leaning against the wall, turning his head as if in search for someone. I felt warm, because that someone was me. **When he saw me he dragged me into the photo both**. He sat down; I refused to sit down first, because there was only one chair and well… **I said "no, it's ridiculous" and he just gave me the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen... so I tried to run for it... but too late, I had my moment of distraction. **He tugged lightly at my shirt to make me sit down **and I fell back into his lap, still struggling. I knew I couldn't get away this time**… He put an arm around my waist "C'mon, Mal, don't be so shy..." **I was going to turn around and tell him to shut up as he pulled my face closer**. A hand skittered up and a finger was placed under my chin, tilting my face up a bit **and he kissed the corner of my mouth! My inside was screaming!** But on the outside, I turned to face him more, a wide smile on my lips **and I figured the least stupid thing I could to was not to run away... as the camera flashed for the last time, the fourth time, I kissed him back on the mouth.** **When we went out, Altair picked out the photos the both had taken, he payed for 2 pairs and gave me one. "I don't care what you do with yours, but I'm keeping mine." He said, and his cheeks were flushed** **and he had a cute boyish grin on his face.** I returned his smile, blushing slightly, I'm sure as hell gonna keep these


End file.
